This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for managing an ad hoc wireless network.
Short-range wireless communication systems such as Bluetooth are becoming popular. The communication devices of these systems typically form an ad hoc wireless network when within communication range of one another. One communication device assumes the role of master and temporarily manages and synchronizes the other communication devices in the ad hoc wireless network through well-known techniques. There is a limit, however, to the number of communication devices that a master can manage. In Bluetooth, for example, a master can manage up to seven other communication devices. Additional factors such as interference and battery life can limit the ability of a master to manage other devices.
What is needed is a way for a master to off-load some or all managed communication devices when capacity or other factors make it necessary for the master to lighten its management load.